I'm not the one you know
by Starnaon Aren
Summary: Kagome was enjoying her relaxation at home when a girl visits her. Later, the two of them goes and see Inuyasha and the others. InuSakaya InuKik


I'm not the one you know

**Summary** – Kagome was enjoying her relaxation at home when a girl visits her. Later, the two of them goes and see Inuyasha and the others. Inu/Sakaya

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first Inuyasha fic and apparently I haven't seen all of the anime yet. So it might not really be related to the real one. So far in the anime I've seen, Naraku gets his own body again, and kills Kikyou _completely_. I can't believe that actually happened. I'm really gonna kill Naraku! --+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sakaya in this fiction. This is Kagome and Kikyou friendly fic and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!

Chapter 1 – At home

_-Everything was fine, except one thing. She was alone…_

_Kikyou was walking alone in the forest. She had been doing this for days now. And there was a reason. She was thinking about her feelings towards Inuyasha. Although she loved him, he didn't love her back anymore._

'_I was being stupid, falling for a half demon and living my life because of him.' She forced herself to think that way._

_Kagome was there for him and at first Kikyou was mad at the girl who loved the same person as she did. But she couldn't blame the girl for her anger. Kagome was a nice person. She finally admitted that now. The miko was just afraid to admit that Inuyasha liked Kagome better than her._

_-Now, she had decided._

_So that's why she used to hate Kagome._

_It was a feeling called jealousy. Kikyou was jealous of Kagome. But she understood. This was her destiny. Her destiny was to guard to Shikon Jewel and that was all. Falling in love was not her task. She had stopped walking and looked back. She decided to not walk anymore and turn back. She was going to do the exact thing that the destiny wanted her to do._

'_I don't belong here. Kagome does…'_

-

Kagome was soon standing up on the ground again. She had returned to her world. Deciding to spend one night at home, she went inside. To be honest, she was half expecting to see her family to greet her. However, there was only silence filling the house. Looking confused, she walked up to the kitchen. No one was there.

'Are they hiding from me or something?' She thought curiously. Kagome sighed and decided to take a rest in her room. 'Maybe they're out for a walk.'

It was a chilly day and some snowflakes were falling gently to the land. She now had reached her room and opened the door. He room was tidy and some sunlight was coming in. Feeling exhausted, she lied on her bed straight away staring at the ceiling without any thought. Then she turned her head slightly to face her desk.

'A message?' She got up and pulled out a small paper that was pinned on her notice board.

_Kagome, _

_I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but you were at the other world so I couldn't contact you. Your grandpa, Souta and I are going on a holiday for a week, skiing. The food is in the refrigerator and I left some money in the drawer just in case. Sorry again._

_Take care. _

–_Mum-_

"What?" Kagome read the letter over and over again. "They went on a holiday WITHOUT me? How could they do this to me?" She felt frustrated that she went upstairs to take a bath.

Few minutes later, she was relaxing on the sofa, watching TV. She was trying to calm herself down. Then, an idea hit her.

'What if I invite Inuyasha and the others to my house?' She grinned and grabbing the key, went outside.

-

"So what do you think? Want to come to my house?" She suggested to her friends.

"Nah, I'm staying here. This place is more comfortable anyway." Inuyasha crossed his arms and replied.

"It sounds good to me." Sango said brightly. "I've never been to Kagome's house before."

"I'm going!" Shippo shouted out loud, his fist in the air.

"It would be an honor to go to the future world." Miroku agreed. Kirara nodded aswell.

"What? You're all gonna go? Fine then, I'm going to take a rest." With that, the half demon jumped up towards the tree, sitting on a branch.

"Are you sure you're not gonna come? We've got lots of ramens at home."

Inuyasha heard Kagome's words clearly with his dog-ears and flinched.

"Ramens?"

Kagome smirked. "Yeah."

Inuyasha seed like he was about to follow her, but then shook his head fast. "Feh, I'm staying here."

"Okay then, we'll come back tomorrow." She replied but there was some disappointment in her voice.

(A/N: I'm not really sure whether the others except Inuyasha are able to go to Kagome's world. If it's not possible in the anime, please just pretend that they can.)

Leaving Inuyasha behind, they walked to the well.

"Kagome, don't you think we should persuade Inuyasha once more?" Shippo asked lifting his head up.

"No, Shippo. I think he's really tired from all that battle." She replied.

"I guess you're right."

"But Kagome, can we go to your world too? I thought it's only you and Inuyasha who can go back." Sango spoke as they reached the well.

"Sango has a point." Miroku said looking down at the well.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll let you." Kagome smiled. "Let's go!"

"I'll go first." Miroku said and at the same time, he jumped in. Soon, he was nowhere to be seen. Sango, holding Kirara, went next.

"It's us next Kagome." Shippo said next, in Kagome's arm. "I'm scared."

"Just close your eyes." She said and the little fox demon did what he was told. She jumped into the well. After what seemed like few seconds, she was inside the well, but snow was falling on her head. Next to her, Sango was looking up aswell.

"I wonder what's out there." The demon slayer said.

"Whatever it is,I'm looking forward to it." Shippo looked excited.

"It might surprise you, just like when I first arrived at your place." Kagome said. "But where's Miroku?"

"I'm here but would you mind getting off me, ladies?"

That was when they realized that they were sitting on top of him. Both girls flushed and Sango went out first. She then let out a hand to Kagome.

-

"Ahh… My back is aching. It's so painful…" Miroku said while rubbing his back. Two of them glared at him in an are-you-saying-that-we-are-heavy look. But soon that was over when they looked around.

"Wow, look at your house…" Sango said staring at it, her eyes wide. Everything was not normal. Most of the trees of the forest were gone and a house stood in front of them. There were more larger and higher buildings around it.

"I don't believe this…" Miroku opened his mouth wide enough so that he looked like he was about to swallow one of the buildings.

Shippo ad Kirara were running around like little kids. "Hey, I know that tree!" He went towards that largest tree in the garden.

"Yeah, that's the tree near the well where Inuyasha and I first met." She spoke as she thought of their past.

"And what's this?" Miroku approached to the front gate where there was nothing but long stairs. "Gigantic colourful _mice_, walking around everywhere?" He was looking down and seeing a strange view of the street.

"They're called cars." Kagome said now standing next to him. "It's what humans ride to travel faster."

"Oh I see. Cars, huh? Interesting."

-

They went inside. "What kind of _house_ is this?" It was too different from the old houses. The walls were decorated with wallpapers.

"What's this thing?" They had arrived at the living room and Sango was staring at the television.

"That's a TV." Kagome went up to the sofa and grabbed the remote control. "You can watch things." She turned it on.

Sango and Miroku jumped when they heard people's voices. "Someone's at your house, Kagome." They sounded quite serious.

Kagome gave a small laugh and said, "It's the TV that's making the sound. You can see movies, news and other many program."

The female news reporter was now talking about a car accident that had happened last night. Miroku stared at her and kneeled down to take a closer look.

"She's gorgeous…"

Sango held her fist up to her face. "Miroku…" She felt her blood boil.

PACK!

Soon, there was a read hand shape left on the monk's face after that.

"Hey, let's go and wash our hands." Kagome pushed Songo and Miroku's back towards the bathroom, Shippo and Kirara following.

"So this is the place where you wash?" Sango looked around once more, examining every tiny thing. It seemed like her anger faded away at once.

"But where's the water?" Shippo then saw inside view of the toilet and grinned. "Here it is!"

"No, Shippo!" Kagome grabbed him just in time when he tried to put his hands in. "It's not that one. That water is dirty."

She turned on the tab and water came out quickly.

"Cool!" The little demon jumped up and started to wash his hands.

-

Kagome thought it was a good idea for them to try something new for dinner. That's when she decided to order a pizza.

"What's a pizza?" Sango blinked while they were sitting in the living room.

"It's an Italian food-"

"Italian?" Miroku interrupted.

"Italy is a name of a country in Europe."

Ding Dong

"The pizza is here!" Kagome got up and quickly ran to the door and opened it. While she was paying for it, the others poked their head out to see what their friend was doing.

The deliveryman saw them and grinned. "Your friends are wearing strange costumes. Are you practicing for a play or something?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned back and saw them staring at her. "Well…um… yeah." She sweatdropped.

She sighed holding the pizza box on one hand and a plastic hand on the other. 'This is harder than I thought.'

"Hmm… Something smells good." Miroku said.

They followed her to the kitchen, where the table was. All of them sat down, waiting for Kagome to open the flat box. Shippo was sniffing the smell of the pizza.

She finally had opened it, and the circular food was there. The pepperoni pizza looked delicious than ever.

"I'll give a demonstration to you." Kagome finally said when they were just staring at it. She picked up one slice of pizza and before the cheese could reach the table, she lifted the pizza higher than her head and took a bite.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were watching in amazement. And soon, they were doing the same thing.

"I like this meat thing." Shippo said pointing at the pepperoni.

"It really tastes nice!" Sango said taking another bite. Then she had noticed Kirara was staring at something. "What is it, Kirara?"

Kirara was looking at the direction where Kagome's cat was. The cat was eating its cat food, which was in a blue bowl. Kagome saw that too, and stood up.

"Wait a sec, Kirara." She took out another bowl and took out another cat food and poured in it. "Here." She bent down and handed it to the cat demon. Kirara sounded delighted and started to eat fast.

"Oh, and here's the drink." Kagome held the coke.

"What's that black liquid?" Miroku said, taking another slice of pizza.

"It's a fizzy drink called coke." She poured the coke to four cups including hers. "It might be weird at first, but the more you drink, the more you'll like it. It tastes good with pizza."

"AHH! KAGOME, MY TONGUE IS BURNING!" Shippo was jumping up and down on his chair who just took a slip of coke.

"Shippo, it's okay!" Kagome calmed him down. "It's supposed to be fizzy."

Sango and Miroku also drank the coke. They looked like they were paralyzed at first, but later they were drinking coke as easy as they drank water.

-

Kagome opened her eyes. It was a sunny morning and she was lying still on her bed. The snow had stopped falling when she got up and looked out of the window.

After changing to her school uniform, she went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Sango and Miroku were already up, resting in the living room. Kagome had let Miroku to use her grandpa's room and her mother's to Sango last night to sleep.

"Morning! Shippo and Kirara are still in bed in Souta's room?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sango replied. "The thing you call 'bed' was really comfortable, Kagome. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll go and make breakfast." Kagome said and headed towards the kitchen.

"Can we come and watch?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Sure." They followed her.

After watching another awesome scene of Kagome making breakfast, all of them began to eat.

"Listen, I'm going to school today so I'll catch you guys later."

"Okay, we'll go back and wait for you." Sango said.

"Ahh!" Kagome shouted suddenly, which made everyone jump. "I didn't know the time! I'm late!" She quickly swung her bag on her shoulder and ran out, without finishing her breakfast.

"See you later!"

-

Kagome arrived at home after school. Her friends were gone back to where Inuyasha was. Throwing her bag in the corner of her room. She went downstairs and began to wash the dishes. She couldn't help but smile when the bowls and plates were inside the sink very neatly. Quarter of an hour has passed when she finally finished. But as she was about to take out some ramen out from the box for Inuyasha, the doorbell rang.

"Huh? They haven't left yet?" She quickly opened the door to see who was standing outside the door. As she saw that person, her eyes grew wide.

"Hey Kagome! Nice to see you again."

-End of Chapter 1-

A/N: Finally the end of chapter 1! Sorry if this fic has disappointed you. I'll promise to write better in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!

..Applemint..


End file.
